


Blooming Then Dying

by SPACE__BOY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flowers, Langst, M/M, keith dies, klance, klance soulmates, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: Lance braced himself to land on the concrete sidewalk, but instead, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his torso, stopping him from face planting.





	Blooming Then Dying

Lance had a red flower growing from his left hand. He didn't know what kind of flower it was, just that it was red. He had gone 17 years without it blooming, but as soon as he tripped, it bloomed into a magnificent peony. Lance braced himself to land on the concrete sidewalk, but instead, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his torso, stopping him from face planting. The arms helped him stand up straight, and Lance turned around to look at this stranger who helped him. As soon as he made eye contact with the person, he felt a warm tingling, and Lance looked down at his hand. He saw a hand with a matching red peony on it softly grab his. Lance looked up again, his blue eyes meeting indigo ones. Lance's face turned almost as red as the peonies as he looked over at his soulmate. "T-thank you. I'm Lance." He resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course, he had to stutter when he met his soulmate!

The man smiled. "I'm Keith. Do you want to get a bite to eat sometime, get to know each other?"

Lance smiled back at Keith and nodded.

A year later, Lance's beautiful red peony wilts. Lance knows what it means, and he immediately got in his car and raced to Keith’s house. Once there, Lance unlocked the door and rushed in. “Keith!” His eyes immediately landed on the limp figure on the floor, limbs twisted in awkward positions. Lance screamed and dropped to the floor, cradling Keith’s head in his lap. Lance felt no pulse, so he called Hunk, the best nurse Lance knew. He sat and waited for the ambulance, and sobbed over Keith’s body when he was pronounced dead. All Lance could think about was that he never got to say goodbye, and that Keith was murdered. 

Another year passed, and Keith was one of many mysterious deaths, seemingly just happening to random people, the only thing connecting them is the fact that they had found their soulmates. Lance became a detective, and a damn good one, too. He worked around the clock to avenge his lost love. 

Five years later, the murderer was caught by Lance's team of professionals. It was a man named Lotor, who targeted people who had found their soulmates, all because he didn't have one. Lotor killed a total of 30 men and 2 women, and was sentenced to 5 years in prison and, after that, execution.


End file.
